The Boy on the Bridge
|image= Alienist-Still-S1E01-03-Laszlo-Kreizler-John-Moore-Sara-Howard.jpg |imagecaption= "The grotesque homicide of a young boy initiates Dr. Kreizler's journey to stop a ritualistic killer."[https://thealienist.com/map/the-boy-on-the-bridge ‘The Alienist’ Crime Report] |episodeNumber= 1 |airDate= January 22, 2018 |writer= Hossein Amini (teleplay by) Caleb Carr (based on the book by) |director= Jakob Verbruggen |previousEpisode= / |nextEpisode= A Fruitful Partnership }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the first episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, January 22, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis New York City. 1896. The heart of America’s Gilded Age. When a young boy prostitute is found butchered on the unfinished Williamsburg Bridge, an alienist named Laszlo Kreizler (Daniel Brühl), a newspaper illustrator by the name of John Moore, (Luke Evans), a secretary, Sara Howard (Dakota Fanning) and a police commissioner named Theodore Roosevelt (Brian Geraghty) begin an investigation outside the law to find the serial killer. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Falk Hentschel as Biff Ellison * Jack Kesy as Henry Wolff * Antonio Magro as Paul Kelly * Martin McCreadie as Sergeant Doyle * Emanuela Postacchini as Flora * Jefferson White as Lincoln Steffens * Ted Levine as Thomas Byrnes * Nicolas Bro as Jacob Riis * Freddie Stewart as Nick Oldham Co-Starring * Clare Calbraith as Mrs. Zweig * Oliver Cater as Rosie * John Connors as Roundsman Gillory * Mariateresa Creasey as Mrs. Mills / Ezra's Mother * Jaqueline Deffrerary as Tessie * Isabelle De Hertogh as Two-Ton Annie * Andy Garthergood as Mr. Mills / Ezra's Father * Michael Jibson as Dr. Fuller * Lewin Lloyd as Beansie * Jamie Kaye as Sally * Roland Miskey as Ezra Mills * Jed O'Hagan as Razor Riley * Tate Pitchie-Cooper as Fatima Extras * Jacob James Beswick as Young Roundsman * Joe Bone as Police Clerk * Nicolo Borgatti as Giorgio Santorelli / Gloria * Dominic Boyle as Maxie / Bath House Boy * Eugenia Carus as Mrs. Santorelli * Harvey Weedon as Paresis Hall Boy #1 * Aldo Maland as Paresis Hall Boy #2 * Luke Walker as Paresis Hall Boy #7 Memorable Quotes : Dr. Kreizler: "As an alienist, I treat mental and emotional disorders in my patients, and I try to alleviate their condition. I do not presume to cure them." : John Moore: "My God, Laszlo, sometimes you can be as subtle as a blowtorch." : Sara Howard: "You will please accord me the respect that my position demands." : John Moore: "I'm afraid once seen, those images will remain forever in my head." : Dr. Kreizler: "I'm certain cold-blooded killers walk among us." : Dr. Kreizler: "I must follow this wherever it goes. Even if it leads me to the darkest pit of Hell." Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-01-01-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-01-02-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-01-04-Theodore-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-01-03-Moore-And-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Ep-01-05-Isaacson-Brothers.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Still-S1E01-02-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-15-Kreizler-Moore-Drawings.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-01-Laszlo-Kreizler-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-17-Sara-Howard-Secretary.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-03-Laszlo-Kreizler-John-Moore-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-10-New-York-Street.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-11-Laszlo-Kreizler-John-Moore.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-12-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-13-Sara-Howard-Breakfast.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-19-Grieving-Mrs-Zweig.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-16-Marcus-Lucius-Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-20-Moore-and-Kreizler-files.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-18-Laszlo-Kreizler-John-Moore-Investigation.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-06-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-07-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-08-Cyrus-Montrose.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-09-Laszlo-Kraizler-Running.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-14-John-Moore-Running.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-04-Mary-Palmer-Laszlo-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-05-Mary-Palmer.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-21-Paul Kelly.jpg Alienist-Still-S1E01-22-Biff-Ellison.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x01-01-Opening-Epigraph.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-02-Date-On-Screen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-03-Severed-Hand.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-04-Blood-drops.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-05-New-York-Skyline.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-06-Mary-Palmer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-07-Cyrus and Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-08-Dr Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-09-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-10-Urchin.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-11-Mary-Palmer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-12-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-13-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-14-Flora.jpg Alienist-1x01-14b-Flora.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-15-Flora and Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-16-Riding-Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-17-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-17b-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-18-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-19-Boy on the bridge.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-19b-Giorgio-Santorelli-Corpse.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-20-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-20b-Benjamin-and-Sofia-Zweig.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-21-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-22-Title-Card.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-23-Ezra.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-24-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-25-Kreizler Institute.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-26-Kreizler Institute.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-27-Kreizler Institute.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-28-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-29-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-30-Kreizler-Office.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-30a-Santorelli-Drawing.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-30b-Bellevue-Hospital.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-31-Kreizler and Moore Bellevue.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-32-Bellevue patient.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-33-Bellevue gate.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-34-Henry Wolff.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-34b-Henry-Wolff.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-34c-Henry-Wolff.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-35a-Police-Station-Public-Entry.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-35b-Thomas-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-35-Journalists.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-36-Byrnes and Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-36b-Thomas-Byrnes-And-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-37-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-38-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-39-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-40-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-41-Police Officers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-42- Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-43-Moore and Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-44-Moore leaves drawing to Sara.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-45-Paul Kelly and Biff Ellison.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-45a-Biff-Ellison-02.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-45b-Biff-Ellison.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-45c-Paul-Kelly.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-46-Paresis Hall Ext.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-47-Paresis Hall Boys.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-47a-Kelly-Paying-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-48-Paul Kelly.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-48a-Captain-Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-49-Paresis Hall Shoes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-49b-Paresis-Hall-Insigna.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-50-Kreizler at Water Tank.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-50b-Giorgio-Gloria-Santorelli-Photo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-51-Sara alone dinner.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-52-Sara smoking.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-54-Sara giving files.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-53-John brothel.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-55-Kreizler music evening.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-56-Zweig-Murder-Files.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-57-Zweig-Cemetery.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-58-Zweig-Coffins-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-59-Sofia-Zweig-Skull.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-60-Kreizler Institute Library.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-61-Zweig Mother.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-62-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-63-Kreizler and Mourning Woman.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-64-Kreizler and Isaacson Brothers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-65-Kreizler and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-66-Lucius and Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-67-Kreizler and Marcus bones.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-68-Cyrus Montrose.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-69-Moore and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-70-Mysterious Man.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-71-Moore and Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-72-Marcus studying bones.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-73-Dark Alley.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-74-Isaacson and Skull.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-75-Up the ceiling.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-76-Giorgio's tongue.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-77-Street thugs.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-78-Next Victim.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x01-79-Hello Boy.jpg Videos The Alienist It's All Right There - Season 1, Ep. 1 CLIP TNT The Alienist The Respect My Position Demands - Season 1, Ep. 1 CLIP TNT The Alienist The Boy on the Bridge - Season 1, Ep. 1 BEHIND THE SCENES TNT Notes * The episode covers the first seven chapters of Part One of Caleb Carr's novel, with some changes. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)